


a life spent on seeking freedom

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Fantasy, Gen, Original Character-centric, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When her mother dies, Jacqueline Sparrow knows only two things of her father.





	a life spent on seeking freedom

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't seen the movies in years so i'm just gonna casually ignore some canon bc i probably forgot about it anyways

When her mother dies, Jacqueline Sparrow knows only two things of her father: that he is her namesake, and that he has been missing for these past five years. 

He will remain missing from her life for next seven, but return in the next six. Jack Sparrow never could keep away from danger.

* * *

 She spends her childhood on the streets of England and its docks, where the sailors call her Jack Sparrow the younger and the pirates call her Jackie, and both call Aramis - no pirate, but no nobleman - her pet and her shadow. They spend their lives in and around the sea, skin sticky with salt and dark from the sun. They were sea children, the two of them, and spent their days trying to survive.

They would never be seen as anything more than street rats. Jacqueline grows to be a fighter, and Aramis never does become one but no one could ever call him a coward. The pirates always did see Jacqueline as a clever little thing.

She spends her childhood as an urchin, for the most part, and she will spend her whole life as a bastard. But she'll be damned if she doesn't spend it chasing freedom. 

* * *

The king is corrupt, and all his subjects know it, even those who serve under him - the guards, the poor, the servants, and his own son. Asa - she will never call him Prince, and he has never asked anyone to - has a rebellion under his belt. Already he has nearly half the kingdom fighting for him, but it is still not enough against his father, who can do anything but disown his only son. 

"Help me," he asks of her. "We need a naval fleet, and my father has power and the entire army on his side. If the pirates will listen to anyone, they will listen to you." ( _If they will listen to anyone, they will listen to Jack Sparrow's daughter,_ Asa doesn't say. Even he knows of Jack Sparrow's infamy as a pirate, and even if he doesn't have Jack Sparrow himself, he can have his daughter.)

Asa was asking his kingdom to sacrifice themselves for him. Jack Sparrow the younger was asking a fleet of pirates to follow her command, and in some ways both requests of their people are the same - in the end, there would be sacrifices, but in the end, could they say that they did not feel the slightest bit guilty? 

One of them was royalty and the other was a bastard, orphan, son of a whore. 

Asa didn't have a clue what to do with the common people, but Jacqueline did and in some ways, this is when their rebellion really starts. 

* * *

**A small timeline of their rebellion:**

The first few years of their rebellion is spent in the shadows, picking up allies along the way. They are children here, all three of them - Asa, Jacqueline and Aramis - and they would lose people over this, adults who found it degrading to follow them. They are innocent and the slightest bit naïve, and the most Asa had in wisdom were the advisors he'd managed to drag along with him.

The pirates are welcome allies, though they are no allies of royalty, or so they said - they were Jacqueline's, to the end. Asa couldn't promise amnesty to all of them, but somewhere along the way, he promised it to Jack Sparrow.

The in-between years are spent dismantling the king's power and siphoning it away. They have servants in the castle serving as spies, and the king has yet to realize that his own castle has betrayed him.

The last year is spent on overthrowing the king. With his power gone and the people no longer loyal to him, it should have been easier than it was. But for all that the king's castle has betrayed him, there are traitors in their midst. The leaders of this rebellion who had started out as children turned out more merciful than the king and allowed them to live, despite the betrayal. There were sacrifices in the end, after all, and in the end could they say that they did not feel the slightest bit guilty for wracking this kingdom with more death than it deserved?

* * *

Their rebellion becomes something of a fairy tale, years afterward:

They spend years on this rebellion of theirs, the king's son and a pirate's daughter. They expend time and resources dismantling the king's power, over the years, taking away all he had built and all he had corrupted with his touch. 

The people whisper about the rebellion and its leaders, their rebel prince and pirate princess with her father and an entire fleet of pirates at her beck and call. Jack Sparrow, Sr. and Jack Sparrow the younger are, without a doubt, on very opposite sides of piratehood.

The king is overthrown at a ball, by their pirate princess who declares him scum and their rebel prince who deems him unfit to rule. 

It is the rebel prince who takes up the throne, an 18 year old who had started this rebellion as a child and come out of it matured. He doesn't take the pirate as his bride, nor does she take to him as her king. (They remain friends for the next few years, but she ended up their de facto queen, whether she knew it or not. It is in a different version of their rebellion where she actually becomes their queen.) 

Aramis stays by Jacqueline's side as he always had. They had lived out their childhood as urchins, their adolesence as rebels, and they would live out their adulthood as pirates. They'd be damned if they didn't spend their lives seeking freedom from the things that kept them from it. 

When Jacqueline Sparrow leaves the kingdom behind, she knows only one thing of her life: freedom had been found.


End file.
